


Kill la kill. Requiem

by TechnovoreX



Series: Technovore Requiem [1]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross Over, F/M, I’ll add other tags when I get to it, Other, Siblings, loved kill la kill, ties to original work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: A mysterious boy that bears a striking resemblance to ryuuko appears out of now where. And says he’s her brother.





	Kill la kill. Requiem

It’s was a regular day, well regular for them now. Ryuuko was happy she had a sister, albeit one she fought with at first and wanted to bludgeon her face in. But a sister no less. Currently Ryuuko, Satsuki and Mako were roaming around a city, just having a fun time.

But, Ryuuko trends to look up at the sky some times. Thinking about one of, or the most important person to her.

Senketsu.

He may have been a talking sailor uniform that transformed into a kinky battle suit, but he was alive and with Ryuuko all the way, even sacrificing himself to save the one she was made for. But as soon as she was lost in though, her friends always brought her down back to earth.

But then, eventually they got themselves lost, and in a slum like place as well. It creeped the sisters out while Mako felt nostalgia. “Geez, How did we get lost?!” Ryuuko groaned. “Hmm, we must have stumbled into here while we were chatting” her older sister mused. Ryuuko looked at Satsuki with an annoyed expresssion.

“Argh” she put her face in her hands “this sucks”. “Aw cmon Ryuuko. Look at the bright side” mako spoke up. Suddenly someone bumped into Ryuuko, they were small, a child and they were wearing a brown dirty cloak that was torn and frayed at the edges. They bowed to them before running off “hey wait” Ryuuko called, but they didn’t stop. 

Then Mako spotted something in the child’s hand “hey! Isn’t that your wallet Ryuuko”. Her eyes widened as she spotted the black wallet in their hand, she patted her body all over, but she felt nothing. “That’s my wallet! He stole my wallet! Hey you, Stop it you thief!” She shouted and chased after them.

Satsuki and Mako were quick on their heels to follow, but due to their use of the kamui’s and some natural physical abilities, Satsuki and Ryuuko were way faster, eventually leaving Mako behind. “Wait guys. Hold up” she breathed, stopping to catch her breath.

But her friends didn’t hear her as they focused on retrieving the stolen wallet. The thief turned into a dark shallow ally way, but the sisters jumped onto the roofs of the slums and dashed with all their strength. The thief looked back and realized they were above them. They clicked their tongue and looked forward, but they skidded to a halt when they came face to face with a wall.

Cornered they tried to turn and run away, but the sisters descended and landed in front of the thief, trapping him in a dead end. “Alright. Cough it up” Ryuuko snarled, extending her hand and moving her fingers in a ‘gimme’ motion. They looked at it then too her face, then held the wallet out, but then they threw it into the air.

The sisters took the bait and followed the wallet into the air. Suddenly they felt a stabbing pain. They looked down to see 2 syringes stabbed right into their abdomens, a translucent amber liquid that was being pushed into their bodies. The thief they jumped back, the girl’s quickly and painfully yanked the needles out of their bodies.

“What do you think you’re pulling here?!” Ryuuko growled. But her vision began to blur, her eyes became unfocused as she started seeing doubles, “w-w-What?” She mumbled. Her eyes then clouded over and she fell back unconscious. Satsuki looked down at her unconscious sister “what did you do-“. 

But she was cut off when a burning migraine suddenly appeared. She clutched her head and fell to her knees, gritting her teeth at the pain. She looked up at the thief, she saw a thin smile creep upon their lips, and before she knew it, she black out. She slumped onto her younger sister unconscious, snoring away.

The thief chuckled and removed his cloak “that was easier than I thought” he mused. “Well you were quite quick to react” a voice said. He nodded enthusiastically, then looked down at the unconscious girl’s “so how do we bring them back?” He asked. “Your strong enough already. Just drag them back” the voice replied.

The thief shrugged “alright”. He threw the girl’s over his shoulder and began to walk away, but then he stopped “almost forgot this”. He knelt down and picked up Ryuuko’s wallet. A dark navy blue with a red vertical strip, how nice of her. The thief smiled, “can’t wait to tell them” he said.

Unknown location.....

Ryuuko began to stir in her sleep, shifting around to get comfortable, but she was only getting even more uncomfortable. She slowly opened her eyes and moved her hand to rub them, but she couldn’t move her hands. Her eyes snapped open and immediately a bright light blinded her, prompting her to shut her eyes again. She then slowly opened her eyes so they adjusted

With what she saw around her, she guessed she was in some sort of ware house, or just a regular house in this case. She looked around, it had some beds, curtains and some boxes strewn around, it actually looked like a make shift hospital, like mako’s dad. She looked to her left to see Satsuki passed out. She looked down and saw her arms restrained by leather straps.

A needle was stabbed into her vein. She followed a wire with blood to an IV standing beside her. She looked back to her sister to see an IV connected to her as well. Fed up with this Ryuuko started jerking around, trying to loosen the restraints even just by a tiny bit.

“I wouldn’t recommend that” a high pitch voice said. The angry teen girl looked up to see a young boy standing in front of her, he was short, only being a head above her when she was sitting. He was wearing a deep navy blue sailor uniform with a hat, it had red and yellow accents, mostly in the scarf. “why did it look so familiar?”

He had black hair with s hint of red, lightly tanned skin and blue eyes. “Why does he look so familiar” she thought. But then she remembered the situation and started thrashing around “let me out so I can beat you to a pulp!” She roared. The sound of screaming prompted Satsuki to wake from her deep sleep.

She woke to the sound of incoherent babbling, which she realized was her younger sister. She slowly opened her eyes to see Ryuuko jerking around in a chair while shouting at a young boy like a feral animal. She then realized the needle embedded into her arm.

“I’ll kill ya if you don’t let me go this instant!!!” Ryuuko screamed. Satsuki sighed, her sister was so impatient, calmly taking in the situation she felt a sense of nostalgia from the young boy in front of her. Currently he was nonchalantly leaning against his IV, he looked to Satsuki and gave a “seriously” look to her and pointing to Ryuuko with his thumb.

Satsuki nodded. The boy sighed then stood up “okay will you calm down” he said. “Haaaaa? Who’re you to tell me to calm down” She retorted. “Please calm down” a female voice said. Ryuuko stopped while Satsuki was surpised. They both looked around “who’s there” Ryuuko called. “I’m in front of you” the voice said.

They were confused, the only person in front of them was the boy in a sailor suit. They looked at him curiously “are you playing with us or something” Ryuuko questioned. “Yes. We demand you tell us who you are” Satsuki said. Suddenly the scarf around the boys collar shifted designed, or blinked.

They were taken aback by it. It blocked again and they realized who was talking, “Greetings. I am the Kamui Zanketsu” she introduced. “A Kamui? But how” Satsuki questioned. The boy smirked “wait. How can we hear her?” Ryuuko realized. The boy quirked a brow “blood transfusion. If we share blood like this, we can hear Kamui’s” he explained.

He walked closer, the IV trailing behind him. He stood in front of the girls, his face looking oddly familiar, he chuckled “Nice to meet you. I’m your younger brother”. The room was silent, the words he spoke settling into their minds. Suddenly they screamed.

“WHAT!?!?!”


End file.
